Druid spell list
This spell list is used by druids and spirit shamans. 0-level(orisons) *Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 4 hit points of damage. *Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 penalty on attack rolls). *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-level *Camouflage: Target gains +10 to Hide checks. *Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level. *Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. *Foundation of Stone: Grants target immunity to knockdown. *Lesser Vigor: Target gains slow regeneration. (MOTB) *Low-light Vision: Grants party vision like elves. *Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. *Sleep: Causes 2d4 HD of creatures to fall asleep. *Summon Creature I: Calls creature to fight. *Snake's Swiftness: Hastes target for one round. (SOZ) 2nd-level *Animalistic Power: Imbues the subject with an aspect of the natural world. The subject gains a +2 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. (SOZ) *Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. *Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Body of the Sun: Damage everyone standing close, 1d4/2 level, 5d4 max. *Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Creeping Cold: Deals cold damage over time to target victim. (MOTB) *Dispel Magic, Lesser: Dispels weak magical effects. *Flame Weapon: Adds 1d8 of fire damage to a weapon. *Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures, disperses gaseous effects. *Healing Sting: Focusing the power of negative energy, harms a living creature and heals you an equal amount. (SOZ) *Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. *Camouflage, Mass: Grants camouflage bonus to entire party. *Snake's Swiftness, Mass: Hastes nearby allies for one round. (SOZ) *Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Reduce Animal: Shrinks target animal. (SOZ) *Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *Summon Creature II: Calls creature to fight. 3rd-level *Blind Sight: Grants bonuses temporarily similar to the blind-fight feat. *Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (1d6 damage/level) from sky. *Contagion: Infects subject with random disease. *Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level. *Dehydrate: Afflicts the target with a horrible, dessicating curse that deals Constitution damage. (SOZ) *Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. *Hypothermia: Causes a target to suffer cold damage and fatigue. (MOTB) *Infestation of Maggots: Touch attack inflicting 1d4 con damage per round. *Jagged Tooth: Grants an animal's natural weapon the keen bonus. *Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). *Mass Lesser Vigor: Grants entire party slow regeneration. (MOTB) *Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. *Protection from Energy: 30/- elemental damage resistance. *Quillfire: 1d8 + 1/two levels damage with mild poison effect. *Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Spiderskin: Target gains 1 +1/three levels to AC, hide and saves vs. poison. *Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. *Summon Creature III: Calls creature to fight. *Vigor: Target gains regeneration. (MOTB) *Vine Mine: More powerful entanglement. 4th-level *Arc of Lightning: This bolt targets two creatures and deals 1d6 points of electricity damage per caster level (maximum 15d6) to both creatures and to anything in the line between them. (SOZ) *Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level. *Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). *Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *Greater Creeping Cold: Deals cold damage over time to the victim. (MOTB) *Greater Resistance: Grants a +3 bonus to all saving throws. (MOTB) *Hold Monster: Paralyzes a single target. *Ice Storm: Hail deals 3d6 bludgeoning and 2d6 cold damage. *Moonbolt: Weakens living creatures and knocks down undead, also grants penalties on attack rolls and saves. *Stoneskin: Target gains 10/adamantine damage reduction. *Summon Creature IV: Calls creature to fight. 5th-level *Awaken: Enhances animal companion. *Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level. *Call Lightning Storm: Calls down a number of lightning bolts upon your foes. (MOTB) *Death Ward: Grants immunity to all death spells and negative energy effects. *Heal Animal Companion: Heals your animal companion. (MOTB) *Inferno: Target burns for 2d6 fire damage each round. *Mass Contagion: Causes all hostile targets in the area of effect to become infected with a disease. (MOTB) *Owl's Insight: Bonus to wisdom half of caster's level. *Rejuvenation Cocoon: Cures all poisons/diseases and grants temporary regeneration to a single target. *Restoration: Removes level drain, blindness and other lesser negative effects. *Slay Living: Kills target. *Spell Resistance: Grants target 12+1/level SR. *Summon Creature V: Calls creature to fight. *Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. 6th-level *Crumble: Target construct takes 1d6/level damage. *Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. *Drown: Target living creature is taken to brink of death. *Energy Immunity: Grants immunity to one energy type. *Extract Water Elemental: A single target takes 1d6/level damage; summons water elemental if it kills *Mass Bear's Endurance: Grants multiple targets a bonus to their Constitution. (MOTB) *Mass Bull's Strength: Targets are granted a strength bonus. (MOTB) *Mass Cat's Grace: Target creatures gain a bonus to Dexterity. (MOTB) *Mass Owl's Wisdom: Targeted creatures gain a bonus to their Wisdom. (MOTB) *Regenerate: Heals 10% of targets maximum HP per round. *Stonehold: A cloud that encases creatures in stone. *Stoneskin, Greater: Grants 20/adamantine DR. *Summon Creature VI: Calls creature to fight. *Superior Resistance: Grants a +6 bonus to all saves. *Tortoise Shell: 6+1/three levels natural AC (maximum of +9) *Vigorous Cycle: Grants party fast regeneration. (MOTB) 7th-level *Aura of Vitality: Grants +4 to Str, Dex, Con to all allies. *Creeping Doom: Swarms of insects attack at your command. *Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. *Harm: Touch attack inflicting 10/level of damage. *Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. *Summon Creature VII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 3d6 damage to single target, 1d6/level for undead. *Swamp Lung: Fills target's lungs with swamp fluid, causing them to become prone and diseased. *True Seeing: Sight pierces ethereal and invisibility effects. 8th-level *Bombardment: Nearby enemies take 10d8 damage. *Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Earthquake: Intense tremor causes 10d6 damage to all creatures in a large area except caster. *Finger of Death: Kills one subject. *Premonition: Grants 30/adamantine DR. *Storm Avatar: Caster becomes avatar of storms. *Summon Creature VIII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunburst: Blinds enemies, deals 1d6/level to undead and 6d6 damage to non-undead. 9th-level *Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Burst of Glacial Wrath: You create a burst of icy energy that flash-freezes creatures. *Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. *Mass Death Ward: Party gains immunity to death effects. (MOTB) *Mass Drown: You fill targets' lungs with water. (MOTB) *Nature's Avatar: Grants chosen animal powerful buffs. *Shapechange: Transforms you into a powerful creature. *Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, dealing 3d6 damage/round. *Summon Creature IX: Calls creature to fight. Category:Druid spells Category:Spell lists